Agent Nebraska
Agent Nebraska is a member of the group codenamed "Project Freelancer" in the Halo Universe. He specializes in stealth tactics and knives, but being an excellent marksman with his weapon of choice, a custom-built DMR, he is also proficient in medium-to-long range combat. While Nebraska is one of the earliest members of the project, he is relatively new to the other agents as he was reassigned to lead a UNSC ODST recon team for several years. Since his return to Project Freelancer he has been trying to connect with his fellow freelancers, working towards gaining their trust. "I'm just a guy looking to make his mark on the world... and on anyone who messes with me and my team." - Agent Nebraska https://twitter.com/RvB_Nebraska Early Life Not much is known about Nebraska's early life... except, of course, that he came from Nebraska. He joined the UNSC at age 18, and was selected for Project Freelancer almost immediately becasue of his skill set. ODST Service Agent Nebraska served with the ODST for a part of his UNSC career. At age 20, Nebraska was assigned to an ODST recon team to assist in gathering intel crucial to the Human-Covenant war. His unit, The Night Crew, was a specialized recon team classified as hyper-lethal. They played a vital role in bringing about the end of the War. Not much is known about his actions in The Night Crew, as ONI has marked all files and documents pertaining to that unit as Classified. All that is known is that they handled high-risk missions and almost always operated at night. They had a habit of painting colored stripes on their armor to distinguish themselves from other ODSTs. Towards the end of the War, Elite Assassins labelled The Night Crew as high-priority threats and targeted them for extermination. In an unprecedented ambush on a set-up mission, almost all of Nebraska's unit was brutally killed by the Assassins. Nebraska, having been shot in the leg and chest repeatedly, was presumed dead and left bleeding on the ground. The Assassins, unaware of his survival, lined up his teammates nearby and shot them one by one, leaving the bodies to rot. Nebraska managed to crawl to cover and radioed back to command for extraction. Tracing his recovery beacon, he was found unconscious nearly 6 hours later. The wounds he sustained were substantial, and he was operated on several times. After this traumatic experience, Nebraska spent several months in a UNSC mental recovery center. Finally, after being deemed stable, he was released from the center and transferred back to Project Freelancer. Project Freelancer CLASSIFIED Equipment and Gear Weapons Agent Nebraska's weapons of choice include the following: *'Standard Issue Combat Knife' - While many ovelook this weapon because it is common-issue, or prefer to have custom-made blades, Nebraska admires the simplicity of the standard-issue UNSC combat knife. He keeps it with him at all times, whether he is in his armor or not. Over the years he has become very proficient with it, and has mastered the art of combat with knives. "When Nebraska pulls out his knife... you know things are about to get serious." - Agent Oregon *'Custom Designated Marksman Rifle DMR '- During his time in the ODST recon unit, Nebraska became acquainted with the DMR. His first weapon of coice had been the standard issure AR, but after using the DMR in ODST basic training he quickly changed his tune. After rejoining Project Freelancer, Nebraska built a custom DMR to suit his tastes. This custom build is all black with a special precision scope, designed for medium-to-long range combat. Nebraska is reknown to be an excellent marksman with his DMR, though he is criticized by his fellow freelancers for being picky about his shots. "What? I want every bullet to count!" - Agent Nebraska *'Magnum 6 '- Nebraska's backup weapon is a modified Magnum, known as the Magnum 6. This variant has a six shot clip, with a slower rate of fire but greater accuracy. Armor Agent Nebraska's original armor was standard-issue Project Freelancer armor, with a few modifications. Obsessed with his knife, Nebraska rigged the chest to have heavier plating and a flatter design, in order to mount his knife on the chestplate. He has since upgraded his armor to a Spartan III model. His current armor rig includes a Mark V B Helmet with sensor ugrades, a reinforced chest plate, ODST shoulder plates, and extended knee plates. Back when he served with the ODST, he and his squad were in the habit of painting colored stripes on their armor to distinguish themselves from other soldiers in battle. Blue and orange were his colors of choice, and after transferring back to Project Freelance, he painted his first set of armor accordingly. Blue armor with orange trim was the usual, however, he was known to have switched to orange with blue trim from time to time. His current set of armor is primarily orange with some steel-colored plating. Armor Abilities Armor Lock is Nebraska's ability of choice. He prefers its strong defensive capabilities over the more offensive capabilities of the other enhancements. Personality Agent Nebraska is one of the friendliest Freelancers out there, but he doesn't always show it. After his time in the ODST, he had trouble readjusting to Project Freelancer and frequently isolated himself from the rest of the team. While he keeps to himself most of the time, once he has made a friend he is very open and trusting towards them. He is a bit of a daredevil and a rebel when it comes down to it, but he always tries to do the right thing. He genuinely cares for those he calls his friends, and would do absolutely anything for them... even if it meant laying down his life. Nebraska is fiercly loyal to his team, and never backs down from a fight, even when the odds are against him. Nebraska never gives up. Ever. Relationships Nebraska has had trouble readjusting to Freelancer life and as a result has struggled in forming bonds with his fellow freelancers. *'Agent Florida' - Nebraska and Florida have a bit of an odd relationship. While they often argue and bicker, they are really actually very close. Nebraska looks up to Florida, and knows that he can always trust him... and pull a few pranks on him, too. "Why do I feel like you're the hooligan who did this..." - Agent Florida after Nebraska turned off the gravity unit on the Mother of Invention *Agent Oregon - Agent Oregon and Nebraska hit it off pretty well when Nebraska first came back to the freelancers. Stuggling to feel accepted by the team, Agent Oregon was one of the only freelancers who would pay attention to Nebraska. Since their first meeting, Oregon and Nebraska have beome best friends and partners. You can always find them causing some sort of trouble aboard the mother of invention when they're together. Oregon is the one person in Project Freelancer that Nebraska feels he can completely trust, and he is forming a very tight bond with him. "Well this sucks..." - Agent Oregon to Nebraska after Florida forced them to fix the gravity generator they "accidentally" broke. Category:Project Freelancer Twitter Verse